


your love, waterlogged

by pendraegon



Category: Arthurian Literature - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, just two knights sitting not 5 feet apart by a river because they're gay, no beta we die like gaheris and gareth, oh the intimacy of hair braiding...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendraegon/pseuds/pendraegon
Summary: Gawain and Lancelot by the river in the light of the dying sun.
Relationships: Gawain/Lancelot du Lac (Arthurian)
Kudos: 11





	your love, waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arthurianum Zine August 2020 issue.

Gawain’s hair is a sweat-soaked mess and nimbly, he ties it away from his face. It is nearing dusk, the sun starting its slow descent to its grave, but the air is still as sticky and humid as it was earlier. Beside him, Lancelot lies in the grass, his ankles are still submerged in the river, and every so often, he lazily kicks, sending droplets of water spraying down on the both of them.

Gawain eyes Lancelot’s hair. “Isn’t it terribly warm?” He asks.

“Hmm?”

“Your hair.” Gawain coughs. “Would you like me to braid it for you?”

Lancelot stops kicking and turns to Gawain, surprise scrawled on his face. “You? _Braid_?” He says, incredulous.

Gawain snorts. “I’m very good at it.” 

Lancelot hums, contemplative, but he sits upright and move closer to Gawain. He yowls as Gawain’s fingers face resistance in the form of a multitude of knots at the base of his skull.

It is mind-numbingly boring, but it is _something_ Gawain can do with his hands and the repetition of strands going over and under leaves Gawain in a trance. All he is aware of is the silky feel of Lancelot’s hair, the bubbling of the rapids down the way, and the sweat cooling on his skin.

Lancelot looks more at ease than Gawain has ever seen him before. His eyes reflect the glistening shine of the water and he looks more vibrant, more alive, more sure of himself. He is only wearing his tunic and breeches, stripped of every royal insignia and even his own colors. Lancelot has never looked more free and Gawain envies him.

“When I’m with you,” Lancelot breathes. “Gawain, I — "

Gawain’s fingers twitch.

Lancelot turns his head, eyes desperate. Gawain’s heart clenches, he wishes that Lancelot had never started looking at him like that. “You’re like water, depth masquerading as a shallow bay, threatening to pull me under.”

When Gawain doesn’t respond, Lancelot’s eyes grow dark and he looks away. 

“Not all of us,” Gawain says with difficulty. “Has the advantage of being a no one.”

Lancelot flinches and they sit in silence. The sky bleeds red, the sun knocking on death’s door.

Finally Gawain speaks. “You keep running away.” 

Lancelot’s reply is icy. “It’s what you want to do too, isn’t it?”

Gawain doesn’t respond and Lancelot offers no explanation. The river is cold and Gawain pretends that this is for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> you can get your own physical or pdf copy of the [arthurianum zine here!!](https://arthurianum.tumblr.com/post/625284957184589824/arthurianum-vol-1) it truly was this labor of love between so many people who truly cherish the living tradition of arthuriana (:
> 
> this is probably...the shortest thing i've ever written and y'all know me and that i suck at writing drabbles so this was SUCH a challenge but it was SO much fun...and i love them...(lancelot & gawain)... special thanks to rey for letting me feature a short snippet<33
> 
> it's short but i wanted to touch up on the most interesting parts of their relationship and bond to me, i hope i've managed to hit it!! <33
> 
> i'm @ [pendraegon](https://www.pendraegon.tumblr.com) on tumblr so hmu!


End file.
